Vacuum cleaners are becoming smaller and more compact and at the same time the trend goes towards more bevelled design forms, which has to effect that the proportion of sloping surfaces will be quite large. In this way, the available room for positioning lids, controls and the like, on the outer surface of the vacuum cleaner will become more limited. Accordingly, there is a need for new solutions for combining two or more functions in one device or unit in order to save space.
Through EP 0319831 is disclosed a push button for a vacuum cleaner which has two functions. More precisely, the push button has the form of a large plate and when pressing one side of the push button, an electric switch will be operated to the on or off state, whereas when pressing the other side of the push button, a locking device for a cable roller will be released enabling automatic rolling in of the electric cable. However, a push button of this kind is not at all space saving but will instead take up a considerable space on the surface of the vacuum cleaner. This is due to the fact that the push button has not the character of being a single unit, which has been given two functions, but is more like two separate units, which have been combined into one larger unit.
EP 1010388 discloses a vacuum cleaner having a handle, which is pivotable between a retracted position, when the handle is flush with the upper surface of the vacuum cleaner and closes an accessory lid, and an extended position when the handle projects from the vacuum cleaner and can be utilized to carry the vacuum cleaner. Apart from this, the handle is arranged to initiate different functions at different positions of the handle. In the document is mentioned switching on/off, release of a cable reel brake, opening and closing of an accessory lid and/or a dust compartment lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,700 discloses a vacuum cleaner, which comprises two lids, one first lid for closing an accessory compartment for accommodating supplementary nozzles and the like and a second lid for closing a dust collecting compartment. These two lids are combined such that the accessory lid is part of the dust compartment lid and the accessory compartment is accommodated in the dust compartment lid. In this document is not disclosed in detail how the respective lids are locked in the closed position. However, if the latch means for locking the lids in the closed position are in form of snap locking, there is the risk that when opening the first lid, the second lid will be opened instead. If the latch means, on the other hand, are formed as mechanically locking devices, two similar locking devices has to be provided which will be costly to produce and will take up considerable space on the vacuum cleaner.